5 dias para enamorarse
by Sakurith
Summary: Espinelli sufre un acccidente la cual no puede hacer ejercisio la cual tiene que descansar toda una semana, Y Tj la cuidara ¿Surgira algo nuevo?
1. La caida

Todos se encontraban jugando basket boll uno de los juegos favoritos de la pandilla

Los voy a vencer a todos ustedes grupo de perdedores: -Contesto loson quien estaba dispuesto a echar una canasta, Pero el balón es arrebatado por espineli quien lo toma y se lo lleva para la otra canasta, Pero en cuanto ella iba a tirar el balón en ,la en la canasta loson llega y empuja a espinelli, cayendo esta en el suelo.

Espinelli¡¡¡¡. Grita gretchel quien se acerco corriendo donde estaba espinelli

¿Qué fue los que paso?¡¡¡¡-- Quien se dirigía a la bola de niños que se acumulo alrededor de espineli, al esquivar los niños ve que espinelli estaba tirada en el suelo

Espinelli¡¡¡¡ ¿Estas bien?¡¡ - Pregunto TJ Quien sea arrodillo aun lado de ella.

Oh mi amiga¡¡ ¿Quién te ah echo esto?¡¡ -Pregunto Mickey

Fue loson¡¡ -Dijo Beans quien volteo a ver a loson quien aun estaba parado de la misma posición, Todos se enojaron en especial una persona.

Como te atreves a empujar a espineli así?¡¡ Ahora por tu culpa ni siquiera a respondido nada¡¡¡¡¡¡ Si espinelli no despierta te juro que te ira realmente mal¡¡¡¡ -Dijo Tj quien respondió con una voz fuerte y furiosa, Sus amigos no sabían que decir.

Será mejor llevar a espinelli a la enfermería –Respondió rápidamente gretechel

Yo la cargo –Dijo Tj quien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba espineli, donde se agacho y lentamente fue sujetándola suavemente en sus brazos.

Todos llevaron a espineli a la enfermería, la enfermera les pidió que salieran del lugar, después de un rato la enfermera salio.

¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –Respondió Tj rápidamente

Al parecer perdió el conocimiento a la hora de caer, Pero no se preocupen despertara en cualquier minuto, Solo intenten de que no haga ejercicio esta semana asta que se recupere del todo, ya que estará adolorida estos días y si se esfuerza mucho todo esta peor .-Contesto la enfermera.

¿Ya podemos pasar enfermera? –Contesto Gus

Ya pueden pasar –Dijo la enfermera quien les abrió la puerta, al entrar todos vieron que espineli aun se encontraba dormida.

Algo de aquí me preocupa –Contestó beans mirando a los demás

¿Qué es? –Dijo mickey

Ustedes saben como es espinelli de necia ¿Creen que al podemos convencerla de no hacer ejercicio ni deportes? –Contestó beans.

Tienes razón beans espinelli es algo necia, pero debemos obligarla que no lo haga y distraerla con algo mas –Contesto gretchel

¿Qué es lo que propones amiga? –Contesto mickey con curiosidad.. Gretchel desvió la mirada viendo a Tj fijamente.

¿Eh? O.O –Tj pudo notar que de repente las miradas se dirigían hacia el.

Propongo que TJ sea el que distraiga a espineli por esta semana –Dijo Gretchel quien le dio una mirada picara a Tj, Gretchel se había dado cuanta que Tj sentía algo por espineli pero sin embrago este aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y esta vez le daría chanza de acercarse mas a ella.

¿Y..yo? – Contesto Tj quien comenzaba a sonrojarse

Si , Eres perfecto para esto que dices ¿Por espineli? –Dijo gretchel quien aun miraba picaramente a TJ. ..

CONTINUARA……………


	2. En la enfermeria

Spinelli se encontraba en la enfermería recostada sobre la camilla, al despertar vio que Tj se encontraba parado de lado de ella, se Levano lentamente y le dijo:

Que demonios estoy asiendo aquí?- dijo spinelli quien volteaba para todas direcciones

Te desmayaste spinelli, y dime ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo tj quien se acerco mas a ella.

Me duele todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza ¿están seguros que nadamas me desmaye?

_Dijo spinelli extrañada mientras se tocaba la cabeza._

_En realidad…..Loson te empujo en el bascket tu caíste y te desmayases- Dijo Mickey_

_¿Loson?¡¡¡, Ahora que lo recuerda estaba jugando con el, MALDITO LE VOY A DAR UN GOLPE QUE LO RECORDARA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Dijo spinelli quien se paro de la camilla, pero en cuanto ella se levanto se fue directamente hacia el suelo _

_Spinelli estas bien¡¡- Dijo gretchel ayudándola a levantarse_

_Pero que demonios¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué mis pies están tan frágiles?¡¡¡- Dijo espinelli que nuevamente se sentó en la camilla _

_Todos se miraron a los ojos y no dijeron ninguna respuesta alguna, spinelli los vio a los demás y comprendió que algo les sucedía a sus amigos._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?¡¡¡¡¡¡¿me están ocultando algo?¡¡¡¡¡- dijo spinelli enfadada, quien los veía por su motivo de su silencio_

_RINNNNNNNNNNN_

_Y sonó la campana será mejor ir a clases- Dijo beans quien se dio la vuela a la puerta_

_Pero que¡¡¡¡¡¡ Oigan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Dijo spinelli quien intentaba detenerlos_

_Los demás mientras salían gretchel tomo dl brazo a tj y le dijo.._

_Quédate con spinell tj, Yo le diré a la maestra que te ausentaras –Dijo gretchel quien lo veía con una mirada muy picara_

_P..pero…-Dijo Tj quien comenzaba a sonrojarse _

_Nos vemos después spinelli –Dijo gretchel quien empujo a tj junto a spinelli y salió de la puerta_

_¿Qué demonios le pasa a todos? –dijo espinelli quien vio como todos se habian ido_

_Ah pues…-tj no sabia que decirle quien aun se encontraba sonrojado, espinelli pudo notar eso._

_¿Te sientes bien tj? Te noto algo nervioso –Dijo espinelli quien miraba a tj fijamente a los ojos._

_No te preocupes spinelli estoy bien –Dijo tj rápidamente y tratando de evadir el tema._

_Bien, Entonces quizás tu podrías explicarme lo que esta sucediendo aquí –Dijo spinelli_

_No lo se es que..-Tj_

_Ya DIMELO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -Contesto spinelli enfadada_

_Estabien estabien, Lo que sucede es que aquella caída emm… por así decirlo dejo algo adolorido tu cuerpo –Dijo tj mientras llevaba una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Contesto spinelli confundida_

_Quero decir que durante unos días no podrás hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio –Dijo tj mientras tenia una sonrisa nerviosa._

_¡!!!!¿QUE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Spinelli grito mientras que ella sujeto el suéter de tj y lo llevo hacia ella_

_T..tranquila spinelli, Necesitas descansar y…-Tj intentaba que spinelli se tranquilizara pero al perecer no lo estaba logrando del todo._

_Pero Tj¡¡¡¡¡Ya no podré jugar al futbais, ni tampoco a la lucha, no podré correr , ni perseguir a randa mientras grita¡¡¡¡¿Qué se supone que are en todo el día?¡¡¡¡¿Ponerme a tejer?¡¡ -Dijo spinelli quien se encontraba enfadada pero su voz se fue tomando algo triste, soltó a tj de su camisa y se llevo sus manos a sus piernas._

_Spinelli , No te preocupes te recuperaras pronto. Yo te acompañare asta que tu te recuperes, te lo prometo –Contesto tj mientras le devolvía una sonrisa a espinelli_

_Pero ¿Perderás tu recreo?¡¡ No puedes hacer esto –Le dijo spinelli quien miro a tj_

_Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, Por favor ¿aceptas? –Dijo tj quien extendió su mano para estrecharla con ella_

_Gracias tj, Te aseguro que no te daré mucha lata –Contesto spineli algo sonrojada, quien también extendió su mano y la estrecho con tj._

_Ambos tenían las manos tomadas primero vieron sus manos tomadas y después miraron sus ojos quienes se sonrojaron y se soltaron rápidamente._

_A…este…Mejor regresemos a clase –Dijo spinelli rápidamente, quien se bajaba con cuidado de l camilla_

_M..me parece bien –Tj contesto rápidamente quien ayudaba a que spinelli se levantara.._

_CONTINUARA…………_


	3. Yo te cuidare en estos 5 dias

_Ambos tenían las manos tomadas primero vieron sus manos tomadas y después miraron sus ojos quienes se sonrojaron y se soltaron rápidamente._

_A…este…Mejor regresemos a clase –Dijo spinelli rápidamente, quien se bajaba con cuidado de l camilla_

_Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa spinelli para que descanses – dijo tj mientras ayudaba a que spinelli a que se levantara de la camilla _

_No creo que se muy buena idea ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán o lo que me aran mis padres cuando me vean así? Será un terror¡¡¡¡¡_

_Oh vamos spinelli, tarde o temprano se van a enterar de tu accidente , además necesitas descansar de tu pie y.._

_No quiero ir¡¡¡¡_

_Vamos spinelli no seas testaruda¡¡¡¡_

_Se que tarde o temprano tendré que ir pero no tan pronto quiero ir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Pero…_

_Ya dije que no¡¡¡_

_¿Entonces donde se supone que iremos?_

_¿iremos? No es necesario que me acompañes tj_

_Pero quiero acompañarte spineli_

_Me estas acompañando en este momento, Además perderás clases por mi culpa_

_Ya te dije que no importa_

_Como que no importa¡¡¡ Tj tu me dijiste que querías tener un buen promedio para cuando entraras a la secundaria_

_Si lo se, Pero aun falta para entrar a la secundaria_

_Pero porque no comenzar ahora, mejor vete a clase Tj_

_No te voy a dejar aquí sola spinelli¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Pero tj¡¡¡¡_

_¿Te molesta mi presencia? Porque si es así me retiro –Tj se dio la media vuelta, pero fue sujetado fuertemente por spinelli_

_No te vallas¡¡, Es solo que…siento como si fuera a ser una gran molestia para ti, ya que tendrás que sacrificar muchas cosas para cuidarme y eso es algo que en verdad me incomodaría mucho, pero quiero que sepas que tu presencia no me incomoda para nada –dijo spinelli quien tenia agachada la cabeza, tj se acerco mas a ella quedando unos cuantos milímetros de distancia en sus cuerpos, con una de sus manos subió lentamente el rostro de spinelli y con la otra empezaba a abrazar la cintura de ella , cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios entra la enfermera._

_¿Interrumpo algo? –Dijo la enfermera_

_Tj y spinelli se separan rápidamente cayendo los dos al suelo_

_N..no ya nos íbamos je..je..je –Dijo tj nerviosamente quien se levanto y ayudo a spinelli a levantarse de su asiento y salieron rápidamente de la enfermería, mientras tanto con los demás…_

_Oye gretchel quería preguntarte algo –contesto beans quien le susurraba en la clase _

_¿Qué es lo que pasa beans?-Contesto gretchel susurrándole también_

_Lo que pasa es que quería saber porque quisiste que tj cuidara de spinelli, es decir nosotros también la podemos cuidar –Dijo beans con mucha curiosidad_

_Pronto lo sabrás beans, Pero por lo tanto lo importante es dejarlos solos –finalizo gretchel, quien se dio la vuelta y mostró una severa sonrisa en su rostro la cual debo en duda la mente de beans._

_Mientras que…………_

_¿Entonces donde quieres que te lleve? –Dijo tj quien se encontraba sujetando el brazo de spinelli para que esta no cayera._

_No lo se¡¡, Pero si doy un paso mas voy a reventar de dolor¡¡, Mejor vamos a sentarnos en el jardín o algo así –Contesto spinelli quien se detuvo en el camino y con su mano sobaba una de sus piernas _

_¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta el jardín? _

_No lo se, esta algo lejos_

_Ven sube a mi espalda –Dijo tj quien se agacho_

_¡¿Qué?¡ No puedo hacer eso¡¡_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Soy muy pesada y te puedes lastimar la espalda_

_No te preocupes por eso, Anda sube. No es molestia _

_Esta bien, Pero si te cansas avísame _

_Spinelli se subió a la espalda de tj, la cual este la cargo y la llevo hacia el jardín_

_Sabes, No pesas nada. La verdad es que eres realmente ligera. –Contesto tj quien le dio una sonrisa a spinelli, esto provoco que spinelli se sonrojara y no digiera una sola palabra_

_Ambos llegaron al parque y se sentaron sobre el césped del jardín, al principio guardaron silencio unos minutos pero tj decidió romper el hielo_

_Sabes, Es raro que te ayas lastimado tan fácilmente por una simple caída, Es decir te as caído docenas de veces eh incluso peores caídas y nunca te as lastimado como ahora._

_Ah si? No me había dado cuenta- La voz de spinelli sonó algo grave_

_Tj pudo notar algo raro que provenía de la voz de spinelli este la miro fijamente_

_Spinelli _

_¿Qué?_

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Si ¿Por qué?_

_Es solo que tu voz suena algo grave_

_Debe ser tu imaginación tj –empezando a ponerse nerviosa_

_Oh vamos spinelli te conozco desde el jardín de niños, sabes que no puedes engañarme, anda dime que es lo que te sucede_

_Estoy bien tj enserió, deja de preocuparte tanto._

_Como quieres que no me preocupe spinelli si tu…_

_Mas bien yo soy la que debería estar preocupada por ti_

_¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Por mi?_

_Así es, se puede saber la razón por la cual no asististe a clase?, Se que quieres cuidarme por lo de mi pie, pero solo me lastime el pie, no me lastime los ojos o el cerebro, podríamos haber ido a clase sin ningún problema , pero tu a cambio preferiste que fuéramos al parque ¿Ahora quien es la que esta preocupada?_

_¿Qué yo preferí ir al parque en lugar de la clase?_

_Así es_

_Pero dijeron que debías descansar y…_

_Ya ni sabes que inventar Tj., haber haber dime porque no asistimos a clase¡¡_

_Pues..yo…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo se¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Como que no lo sabes?¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_NO LO SE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_¿Interrumpimos algo? – contesto gretchel quien se dirigía hacia ellos acompañados por los demás_

_CONTINUARA…………_


End file.
